


Wally and the Marauders

by moomoo42



Series: Wally through dimensions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: He thought he died, but instead he wake in a world of magus surrounded by wizards. Will he be able to get home? Or will he be stuck here forever?





	Wally and the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Another bolt of energy strikes me sending waves of pain through my body, but I continue running anyway. Something catches my eye making me look down at my hand, which is now see through. I get hit again making me let out a grunt as I almost fall forward.

“Bart, we have to slow down! Try to siphon off some of the energy attacking Wally!” Barry calls to Bart. I get struck again making Barry reach out to me, but his hand goes straight through me. I’m disappearing.

“It’s no good, Barry. Oh, man! Dick is so gonna kill me for this. And don’t even get me started on mum and dad.”

“Kid?” I feel the last of me disappearing.

“Just tell them, okay?” Barry shouting for me is the last thing I hear before everything fades to black.

&&&

“Is he dead?”

“No. He’s breathing you idiot.”

“What’s with his outfit?”

“Is yellow his favourite colour or something?” I feel someone start poking my face.

“Stop poking him.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because he…” I try to lift my arm, but that sends a spike of pain through me making me groan and whoever was talking stops.

“He’s awake!”

“Hey, are you okay?” I slowly open my eyes to a boys face with sandy brown hair, golden eyes and three scars across his face.

Behind him are two other boys trying to see over his shoulders, one with brown eyes covered by glasses and messy black hair. And the other has long silky black hair and grey eyes.

“Who?” My voice comes out rough like I haven’t used it in weeks.

“I’m Remus Lupin and these two idiots here are Sirius Black” who would call their child Sirius? “And James Potter,” the golden-eyed boy says pointing to the boys behind him. “And then there’s… Where’s Peter?”

“We sent him to get Madam Pomfrey,” James says.

“By himself?” Remus asks.

“Yeah?”

“Remember when we sent him to get Madam pomfrey when Sirius got hexed?”

“Oh no.”

“Yes, oh no. We better take him there ourselves. Can you stand?” he asks turning to me. I slowly push myself up on to my elbows only to fall again.

“You know we could just lift him. You know. With magic,” James says stepping forward.

I automatically let out a scoff and say, “magic’s not real.” They all look at me with wide eyes, before looking to each other then back to me.

“He’s a muggle?” Sirius says. I’m about to ask what the hell a muggle is, when I hear footsteps approaching.

“Out of my way,” a woman says making the others jump out of the way. “What happened?”

“Peter didn’t tell you?” James asks.

“He couldn’t catch his breath, he must’ve run the whole way there. So, what happened?”

“Well, there was this strange bright blue light that made us all have to look away and then this guy just fell in front of us, out cold,” Remus explains. How did that happen? Didn’t I die?

“I see. Well, we better take him to the infirmary.” She then pulls out… a stick. What the hell.

“Wait, don’t!” Remus shouts, but it seems it’s to late.

The woman swishes and flicks her stick, while saying, “Wingardium leviosa.” And then suddenly I’m floating. “What do you mean don’t?”

“He’s a muggle,” Remus says like it explains everything, while I’m wondering if this woman is human.

“Are you a Martian?” Everyone ignores me except for Sirius and James who burst out laughing.

“Then how did he get into Hogwarts?”

“Hog warts? Why would you name a place after a pigs warts?” This sends Sirius and James into another fit of laughter.

“I’m not sure.”

“We need to talk to Dumbledore.”

“Dumble door? What the hell is with the names here?”

“Remus could you come with me while Peter, Sirius and James go and get Dumbledore?”

“Sure, Madam Pomfrey.” With that we split up into two groups. Madam Pomfrey and Remus taking me. And the others going off on their own.

“So you don’t know magic’s real?” Remus asks making me sigh. I can’t really deny it after everything I’ve seen in my life and Artemis isn’t here so…

“Well, I know its real. I’ve seen it before, its just hard to believe,” I explain.

“You’ve met a wizard before?”

“Yeah, there’s Zatara, Zatana, Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson and there’s also Klarion the witch boy with his annoying squeaky voice and his weird cat familiar.”

“The witch boy?”

“Yeah that’s what he called himself for some reason. I was also Doctor Fate once.”

“What? How?” I’m about to explain, but it seems we’ve reached our destination.

“Remus, would you be a dear and wait outside for Dumbledore?”

“Of course, Madame Pomfrey.” Remus sends me one last curious glance before leaving the room.

Madam Pomfrey lays me down on a bed, before asking, “Are you in pain?”

“Yes,”

“Where?”

“Everywhere,” I answer truthfully. She nods thoughtfully leaving to rummage through some shelves.

“Here, drink this,” she says handing me a strange vial. I open it and take a sniff. It smells… strange. I give it a suspicious look. “It will get rid of the pain dear.”

I nod and drink it. If they wanted to hurt me there are easier ways to do it. The pains gone almost instantly and I let out a sigh of relief.

“Sleep for now. Dumbledore will be here when you wake up,” she says handing me another vial. 

This one I drink without question. I wait for the effects to show, after a minute I almost think nothing going to happen until my vision fades to black and I fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think


End file.
